


Another One Bites The Dust

by yeetbinch



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), infinity war - Fandom
Genre: Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Character Death, Hurt Peter Parker, Other, Peter Parker Dies, Peter doesn’t feel so good, Post-Spider-Man: Homecoming, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, why did I write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 13:53:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15438480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeetbinch/pseuds/yeetbinch
Summary: “Mr. Stark? I don’t feel so good.”





	Another One Bites The Dust

The battle was finally over. They had won. Although, he wouldn’t classify watching half of your friends disintegrate as “winning”. He continued his inner thoughts until a painful whine interrupted him,  
“M-Mr Stark? I don’t feel so good.”  
This was not happening, not to the kid, not to HIS kid.  
He put up a front of feigned collected-ness;  
“You’ll be alright.” He said firmly, but his expression betrayed him.  
“I don’t know-I don’t know what’s happening.” Peter stuttered, stumbling his way into Tony’s arms.  
“I-I don’t wanna go.”  
Tony wrapped his arms around the shaking boy.  
“Please.”  
“Mr. Stark....”  
“You’ll be alright.” Tony said, a little firmer this time.  
Peter’s knees buckled and he collapsed into Tony’s chest. Normally he’d be mortified and highly embarrassed, he held on tighter.  
Peter felt burning tears prickle in his eyes,  
“I-I don’t wanna go... please....” he said through choked sobs.  
“You’ll be alright..” but it was a small whisper this time.  
“Mr. Stark.. I don’t wanna go..”  
Tony couldn’t bring himself to respond and gently laid Peter into the ground.  
Peter looked up to the sky with a glazed look in his eyes and murmured his final word,  
“I’m sorry.”  
For Tony, for leaving him.  
For Aunt May, for putting her through this again.  
For Ned, for dragging him into this mess.  
And New York, for no longer being a neighbourhood friendly Spider-Man.

And all that was left was Tony Stark clutching his ashes.

**Author's Note:**

> https://youtu.be/rY0WxgSXdEE
> 
> I’m so sorry.


End file.
